1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to methods and compositions for treating symptoms related to inflammatory conditions and to methods and compositions for treating inflammatory components of common cold, utilizing various method of administration of X-ray contrast media (CM).
2. Description of the Related Art
Inflammatory conditions afflict large numbers of individuals each year on an acute or chronic basis. While inflammatory responses are usually components of the host's innate immune response, hyperactivity of these responses can result in mild, moderate, or extreme discomfort. Inflammatory conditions include those related to the skin, bronchi, colon, esophagus, for example. Ongoing research and development efforts have sought anti-inflammatory medications to treat the conditions. Steroid agents and various ephedrine compositions have been effectively used, but with the downside of various adverse side effects and in some cases rebound effects. Non-steroidal anti-inflammatory agents (i.e., NSAIA), antihistamine, recombinant antibodies and other formulations have been used with the hope of reducing the concentration of cytokines and chemokines that produce the irritant effects in moderate and extreme hyperimmune responses. While these have had various degrees of success, they vary in their potential to address issues such as immediacy of effect, cost, and adverse effects. There continues to be a need for simple, cheap, low molecular weight compounds to treat inflammatory conditions and also to treat inflammatory components of the common cold.